1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for engaging misalignable flanges of tubular ends, such as those found on a pipeline, or sections, such as legs, of a platform for the drilling and completion of subterranean oil and gas wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of a sub-sea oil or gas transmission pipeline or the engagement of tubular sections, such as leg portions, of a platform for anchoring on the ocean floor for the drilling or completion of a subterranean oil or gas well, it frequently becomes necessary to engage the ends of tubular members, one to another. Oftentimes, because of the working environment and the actual length and weight of the tubular members, it oftentimes becomes extremely difficult to align the tubular ends for subsequent engagement. For example, when tubular elements subsequently defining a leg or other portion of an offshore platform are desired to be secured together, it is oftentimes necessary for a diver to operate at a considerable depth of water in order to secure the tubular members. Because of the considerable mass and weight of the members, environmental conditions, such as water current, waves, and human error, result in the tubular ends being somewhat misaligned for co-engagement. These tubular ends normally will be provided with some type of flange members or equivalent elements having bores disposed therethrough for subsequent securement of bolt members to be affixed by the diver. However, because of the aforesaid conditions, oftentimes the diver will discover that the tubular ends have become misaligned, thus preventing convenient and quick alignment of the flange bores and the tubular ends.
The present invention remedies this situation by providing an apparatus and method which are quickly securable through the tubular ends for quick alignment, and, alternatively, sealing alignment, of the tubular ends, one to another. The present method and apparatus are particularly unique inasmuch as they are simple in construction, and may be readily applied by a diver in a single trip operation, thus reducing considerable time and cost in interengagement of the tubular ends, as well as affording considerable safety for the driver because of the reduced time expended in the actual alignment and engaging operation.
The present invention is equally applicable upon inland and/or surface operations, such as in the connection of pipelines, and the like, where, heretofore, costly equipment and time have been utilized and expended in aligning initially misaligned tubular ends.
Particular prior art coupling apparatuses include those as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,926, entitled "Hydraulic Coupling," James F. Arnold, inventor, the apparatus including an elongated tubular casing for fitting around a length of pipe to be joined, with an opening in the casing communicating to an exterior surface of fluid under pressure with at least one piston adjacent the opening. Resilient sealing means and gripping means are disposed axially from the piston. Upon entry of fluid under pressure through the opening, the piston is forced axially toward the sealing means and gripping means, whereupon these elements move into sealing engagement with the pipe inside the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,505, entitled "Apparatus For Aligning Two Sections Of Pipe," Charles F. Martin, inventor, discloses an apparatus including a pair of axially spaced apart clamps, each clamp being arranged for engaging about a length of one of the sections of pipe, and including a plurality of connecting members connected between the clamps. Abutment means are interposed between the ends of the connecting means and the clamps for holding the clamps and members in predetermined relationship for axially aligning the clamps. This apparatus also includes means for moving the connecting members to relationship whereby the sections of pipe are axially aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,429, entitled "Hydraulic Coupling," James F. Arnold, inventor, discloses a fluid pressure operated coupling element utilizing a piston and slip assembly, the apparatus being particularly utilized to connect two pipe sections together or to repair a leak in one pipe section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,643, entitled "Adjustable Length Coupling," William E. White, Jr., inventor, discloses an adjustable length coupling having co-axial telescoping housings which are arranged for connection at their axially outward ends to other members. This apparatus utilizes tapered slips and radially deformable packers for actuation by hydraulic means into restraining and sealing engagement between the housings to prevent relative movement between the housings after installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,033, entitled "Connector For Tubular Members," James F. Arnold, inventor, discloses an apparatus having a housing which is arranged for positioning over the end of a tubular member, the apparatus having a tapered slip assembly which is arranged for actuation into gripping engagement with a tubular member. The apparatus also defines longitudinally aligned cylinders which are circumferentially spaced about within the housing and a piston which is slidably positioned in each of the cylinders to provide actuation force to the slip assembly in response to a hydraulic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,179, entitled "Submarine Connection For Misaligned Pipes," William E. White, Jr., inventor, discloses an apparatus which contains a pair of housings, each of which is arranged for slidable mounting over the adjacent pipe ends to be coupled, and are provided with a fluid actuable, annular, radially moveable resilient seal and gripping means arranged to engage the surface of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,881, entitled "Ring Set Ball Coupling," James A. Burton, et al, inventors, discloses a pair of coupling members, one of which contains an annular spherically-shaped enlarged portion, with the other coupling having a housing with an internal surface for receiving the spherically-shaped forward side of the enlarged portion for mating engagement therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,921, entitled "Pipe Coupling," Harvey O. Mohr, inventor, discloses an apparatus having an annular bowl means which is housed within one of a plurality of tubular members including a pair of axially and oppositely tapered annular surfaces, with a plurality of gripping elements which are circumferentially disposed within the annular bowl.
Other and commercially available flange connecting devices include a somewhat cumbersome apparatus incorporating a ring gear actuated by a hydraulic drive motor and drive pinion means with screw drive pinions for activation of clamp dogs, together with a torque limiting clutch for operation of the hydraulic drive motor.
Such prior art apparatuses, although presumably effective for their given operation, are obviously either comparatively expensive, cumbersome, or require considerable periods of time in which to afford connection of a flange. Indeed, some of the apparatuses are inoperable in connecting flanges which are misaligned.